Arthur and the Minimoy Series
by 082 Martian Scout
Summary: Original called: "Arthur and the Adventures of the Seven Kingdoms". Welcome, one and all, I present to you, something truly special. Arthur is returning to the land of the Minimoys, but there's a catch, he's not going alone.
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival

* * *

_**NOTE:**_** This is the beginning of a Series that I am making not just for your entertainment, but to make it easier for you to start your own Arthur and the Invisibles fanfic. I now many of you have had difficulties starting the story that you get a headache, I know I would, so I made thing easier. A few conditions though: This is where the Series begins, when you write your own story in this Series you must write "Arthur and the Adventures of the Seven Kingdoms:{insert episode name here}" With this, other readers will know that your story is about Arthur and the Invisibles, and that it's apart of the Series. And also, there's a twist in this story. Okay, now you can read. Enjoy! R&R please.**

* * *

_**Arthur and the Adventures of the Seven Kingdoms**_

The Series Begins

* * *

**Day 1-365**

"One for the body." The gatekeeper said, as he turned the first ring.

"Hurry! Everyone's getting impatient." Betameche cried.

"Calm down, I'm working on it." The gatekeeper growled as he began to turn the second ring. "Two for the spirit."

As he turned the ring, on the other side of the telescope, Arthur waited patiently, but his friends, Charles Boomer, Ricochet Adams, and William Fitzgerald, were very impatient.

Ever since Arthur's last adventure his parents, especially his mother, demanded he never go without consulting them first, or going alone. Apparently his granny took the liberty of hiring three early graduated cadets from military school. They were codenamed: Tango Squad. There was Boomer the leader, an excellent shot in both front line and snipe maneuver. Adams the artillery, the expert with all the big guns. And Fitz, the Ordinance Engineer and demolition specialist.

"How long do we have to wait for this 'portal' to open, Arthur?" Boomer asked.

"Not as long as it was the last time you asked me." Arthur answered his friend.

"Why you all dressed up fer?" Fitz asked, noticing Arthur's new clothes. "Wanna look nice when you get on back to your _girlfriend_?" He taunted.

"That's not funny," Arthur said, annoyed, "I thought you all said you were going to were something nice."

"Yeah, well I though you said we were gonna run into some action," Adams shot back.

"We might," Arthur said, "Why are you even bringing your military equipment?"

"HQ said we might need it for the year," Boomer answered. He had a shotgun and a foot long machete holstered on his back, on his belt: two dual pistols, a and couple grenades. Adams had more heavy weaponry; a chain gun, a bazooka, a few M16 rifles, a couple of detonators, and a gun case where they stored all their other weapons. And Fitz had a M16 rifle and dets as well, a bunch of mega-dets, a backpack loaded with explosives, and a med kit. "The Sarge said it'll come in handy when we're dragging your butt outta trouble."

"What makes you think I'll get into trouble?" Arthur asked, anxiously.

"It's not us, it's your mother that thinks your gonna do something stupid." Adams admitted. "How did you even persuade them to let you go through with this?"

"Long story." Arthur just said, "Are you sure you want to do this? One year is a really long time, and you will have to deal with so much in the Seven Kingdoms."

"Don't worry 'bout us," Boomer said, sheathing his machete, "we're Gamed."

With these words, he, Arthur, and the others began to shrink faster than they could talk.

"What the hell?" Fitz spoke as he and Arthur to hold of the telescope lens.

"Don't worry," Arthur said as he and Boomer helped Adams up, "It's perfectly normal."

Arthur and the Tangos put their backs to the glass, Fitz panted, "That was short," He said, before the lens disappeared, allowing them to fall.

They slid down the telescope as if it were a slide at the playground. Until they crashed against wall of glass at the end of the telescope, where it stuck to the hall.

They rubbed their heads as Betameche crawled up his ladder. He waved at them, only to get a wave back by Arthur.

"Now what?" Boomer asked, seeing that there was no way back up the telescope, and no where any further.

"Don't worry Boomer, I have the key," Arthur said, pulling out a key with a tag on it.

"Great, you can stick it into the glass and open it up like a door," Adams said, sarcastically.

"Actually I just need to put it into the lock," Arthur said.

"Lock? What lock?" Fitz said, looking around the telescope, "I don't see a lock."

"Right here," Arthur said as he put the key in the lock and turned.

Immediately, an invisible mechanism was engaged and the ceiling began to descend at an impressive speed. They all look up and saw the glass lens descending toward him.

Arthur was calm, but the Tangos were freaking out.

"Fitz! Get us outta this!" Boomer ordered.

"Hold on to your heads boys," Fitz said, pulling out a det, "we're gettin' outta here!"

Just when he was about to attach the det to the glass, Arthur stopped him, "Don't! There's nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry...? The ceiling gonna crush us!" Adams complained as the glass ceiling increased its speed.

"Guys, trust me," Arthur said, with serious eyes.

Boomer hesitated and sighed,"Fitz, put it away," he ordered.

Fitz put the det away back in his backpack. The ceiling finally reached their heads, flattening them against the lens.

The boys fell from the lens and crashed onto the ground, tangled up in hundreds of gelatinous thread.

"Well, that was exciting," Fitz said, wiping off the threads.

"Welcome to the land of the Minimoys," Betameche greeted, proudly.

"Very funny, shorty," Adams said sarcastically, getting to his feet, picking up his chain gun. As they got up, they soon realized that they were...different. Transformed into Minimoys with long ears and freckle infested faces. Adams looked at Fitz, "Hey Fitz, you got something on your face," he said, pointing.

"Whu...what is it?" Fitz said, wiping his face.

"It's a bunch of freckles that's what," Adams mocked, laughing out loud.

"Shut it, Adams, we all got 'em," Boomer snapped, cracking his neck.

Betameche walked up to Arthur, "Who are these guys?" he asked his human, now Minimoy, friend.

"They're...my bodyguards," Arthur said, as if he were embarrassed.

"I see. Your parents don't trust you going alone?" Betameche asked, examining these three warriors armed with odd equipment.

"Yeah, so Granny hired them. They're called Tango Squad." Arthur introduced, pointing them out as he called there names. "That's Adams, Fitz, and Boomer."

"And you must be..." Boomer started, pausing to alloy the little Minimoy.

"Prince Simon O Matradoy de Betameche, but call me Beta," the Minimoy Prince introduced himself, giving a short bow as they do at the end of a play.

"Beta, eh? Do you have a older brother named 'Alpha'? Or a younger brother named 'Gamma'?" Adams joked, sharing a laugh with Fitz and taking an angry glare from Boomer.

"Uh...no? But, I have an older sister," Betameche said, now heading towards the tunnel, that lead to the palace and the town square, "Come on, let's go!" He called back to them. Arthur followed.

"Let's move, boys," Boomer called, following Arthur as Adams and Fitz picked up their equipment and followed their leader.

* * *

**So, whadda ya think so far? Good start, right? Don't worry, this gonna be some action.**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: Reunited

* * *

**Okay, I maybe there isn't gonna be action in this chapter, but soon! _Soon!_**

_**

* * *

Arthur and the Adventures of the Seven Kingdoms**_

The Series Begins

* * *

**Day 1-365**

The road to the Palace was full with many Minimoys, all of which were being carefully watched by Boomer, he stuck close to Arthur while Adams and Fitz covered the rear. Adams was carrying the gun case in his right hand, with his bazooka holstered on his back and his chain gun over his left shoulder. Fitz held his rifle in front of him, ready to shoot down any who apposed a threat.

Arthur was worried that the Tangos were taking this way too seriously, these Minimoys were his friends, and he had done well on his own when it was just him, Betameche, and Selenia. Arthur began to imagine, thinking of how beautiful Princess Selenia had changed. How had she taken ten moons without him there? Did she take it well? Or did she cry her eyes out every day he had been gone?

"Betameche? I was wondering..." Arthur started, "I was wondering what happened since I was gone."

"Not much actually, Miro and Mino are having their Father & Son times, Gandolo is better than ever, Max and his Stunning Rapids Bar have went a long way around the Seven Kingdoms, by the way, Max is here..." Betameche went on.

"What about Selenia?" Arthur asked.

"Her? Oh, she's never been the same since our adventure," Betameche answered.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked, worried for his beloved princess.

"I don't really know how to say it. She's been all nicer and kind to everyone, especially to me, and frankly, she's kinda creeping me out," Betameche admitted.

Arthur's heart filled with relief as he knew Selenia was alright, "Does she..."--Arthur blushed--"mention me."

"Not to often, just about..._everyday_!"Betameche said, as if he was annoyed at hearing the same story over and over. "I'll tell ya, Arthur, she really must have missed you."

Arthur blushed even more. "Aw...isn't that sweet!" Adams started, mockingly, "ya here that Billy? Little Archie's girlfriend missed him."

"Shut up, Ricky-chet, you wouldn't like it if we messed with ya 'bout stuff like that," Fitz concluded.

As they entered the Town Square of the village, where King Sifrat de Matradoy, who was sitting on his mogoth, Miro, and Selenia waited for their great hero, _and his bodyguards_. They passed through two guards holding spears, the guards allowed Arthur and Betameche to pass, but blocked the Tangos.

"Please remove any weapons you have," one of the guards demanded.

Boomer sighed and removed his shotgun, machete, and his supply belt and handed them to the guard with his hands free. Fitz did the same, removing his backpack and tossed it to the guard carrying Boomer's equipment. Adams, however, added more weight to the collection; he tossed the gun case, his chain gun, and his bazooka on top of the pile in the guards arms. The guard, however, was carrying so much weight, he felt as if he were about to collapse.

As Boomer, Fitz, and Adams regrouped with Arthur and Betameche, Boomer had, hiden within his boots, a pistol and a combat knife stashed. There was no way he was going into unsure territory without a weapon.

As the group approached in front of the King, Arthur noticed Selenia. She had grown only more beautiful ever sine the last time he had seen her. After a whole year without seeing her, having only her picture to remember what she looked, Arthur was overjoyed to see her again, it was almost impossible to resist running over to her, to hug her, kiss her, and tell her "I love you".

Selenia could see it within his eyes, he was truly happy to see him again, and she felt the same way, after all those years, he had finally returned.

"Arthur, my boy!" cried the King, "Hero of the Seven Kingdoms, only soul to free the sword of power, it's an honor to have you."

"I glad to be back," Arthur said, glancing over to Selenia, who had given him a modest smile.

The King examined the Tangos, "And...who might you all be?"

"I am Sergeant Charles Boomer of Tango Squad, this is Private Adams and Private Fitzgerald," Boomer introduced, "we've been sent to keep watch over Archie here."

"Yeah, his mama doesn't want him to play alone," Adams joked before being elbowed in the arm by Fitz.

The King looked at them for a minute, "By order of Archibald Sushot, Majestic," Boomer added.

"Oh, well, I can assure you there is nothing to worry about, there are no threats here. The Seides of the Evil M are no more as far as I can predict," the King concluded.

"The Evil M?" Fitz started, "Isn't that the guy Archie told us about? Malta-"

Arthur and Boomer quickly covered Fitz's mouth to prevent him from saying the cursed name, "Yes! He also told us to _never_ mention his real name, _only_ to refer to him as the Evil M! Got that soldier?" Boomer told him. Fitz nodded his head up and down, assuring he understood.

"There really isn't a need for prevention of the cursed name. The Evil M is gone, vanquished by young Arthur here," the King said.

"If there is nothing to worry about, why don't you say his name yourself?" Adams asked, his mouth as big as ever.

"I would, er...but I wouldn't want to keep the festivities from beginning," the King said as an excuse. Adams didn't buy that one bit. "May the banquet...begin."

The entire Minimoy population cheered. Max himself appeared, carrying a tray of appetizers approached them, "Hey! Arthur, welcome back," he greeted, in his hand..._a knife!_

"He's gotta blade!" Fitz yelled.

"An assassin!" Adams added.

"Take 'em down!" Boomer ordered, and the Tangos tackled Max. If this were anything like a cartoon there would be a cloud of smoke surrounding them, as been done in fights.

Arthur looked down and placed his hand on his forehead, embarrassed, "Wait, stop! He's a friend," Arthur yelled.

The Tangos had Max restrained, handcuffed, and on the ground. They ceased their actions and looked at Arthur, who was giving them an embarrassed looked.

"Oops, untie 'em, boys," Boomer ordered, realizing they had made a mistake. Adams and Fitz removed the cuffs Max and helped him to his feet, "Sorry about that," Boomer apologized.

"It's alright, it happens to me all the time with chicks," Max said, dusting himself off.

Arthur gave the King and Selenia a bashful look, hoping he hadn't ruined everything by bringing them with him, "Sorry about them."

"Relax, all our bodyguards do that with strangers too, it's normal," Selenia concluded.

"Now then, let's try this again. May the banquet...begin!" The King announced.

* * *

Outside the village, on the other side of the gate(or door, I don't know why they call it a gate), three guards stood watch outside. Every since the painted canvas of the Seides last attempt to assault the village, guard scouts had be sent to keep watch for any other invaders.

One of the guards, who was practically half asleep, sat with his back against the wall of the tunnel. Another guard came and kicked him awake.

"Watch it! I'm trying to catch some shuteye here," the awakened guard complained.

"The King says we need to keep watch."

"Keep watch for what? There's no Seides, no threats, we're at piece now."

"That's precisely what they want us to think, just so that could..." The guard was interrupted by a scream.

One of the guards had been shot by an arrow(well actually it's a needle). The shot guard fell to the ground.

"What was that?!" One of the two remaining guards asked.

"Go check it out!" His accomplice recommended.

The guard stepped forward, about five steps, took another arrow in the chest, and fell to the floor, dead.

The remaining guard had seen enough to know invaders have arrived. He got to his feet and ran to ring the bell, that the chief guard had installed to warn the other guards.

He reached for the bell, but before he could grab hold of it, a third arrow punctured him in the arm. The guard fell to the ground. He looked up at however was attempting such a brutal attack, and he saw...Seides.

* * *

**Please review!**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: The Seides are Back!

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews! Now on with the story!  
**

_**

* * *

Arthur and the Adventures of the Seven Kingdoms**_

The Series Begins

* * *

**Day 1-365**

Glancing down at the dead guard, Darkos, prince of shadows, picked up the guard by its neck. As he examined the face of the once live guard, another figure approached him. This figure wore dark armor, but not Seide armor. He was no Seide at all, he had the appearance of a veteran Minimoy soldier. He was bald, had only a few freckles, and looked as if he had no patience.

"Your troops certainly prove themselves excellent marksmen, Commander," the Minimoy complemented.

Darkos dropped the guard and turned to the Minimoy, "I don't know who you are, but I do not take the idea of whoever putting you in charge of _my_ forces a condition I gladly favor."

"I have my superior, Remnant, who is also your superior, if it weren't for him, you _and _your forces would be no more," the Minimoy concluded.

"Your right, and if it weren't for you superior _who_ generously gave me a position in his little 'Society'," Darkos added as a Seide approached them. "How is the beast?"

"He starving Lord Darkos, we can barely keep a grip on them," the Seide admitted.

"Good! Release the beast, it shall feed on the lives of this inferior village," Darkos said, a nasty grin form on his face.

"Don't be rash Darkos, we'll send in the Seides to storm the village, take the prisoners Remnant wants, and then we release the beast," the Minimoy said.

Darkos turned to the Minimoy, "You do not order me!"

"At this moment, _I_ speak for Remnant. send in your Seides, take the prisoners, and then destroy this pathetic village. Those are your orders Commander." Darkos turned away from the Minimoy, angry at the fact that further arguing would get him no where, "Oh. And Commander, don't _ever_ talk to me like that again."

Darkos turned back to the Minimoy, only to find that he had disappeared, without a trace.

_Spooky!_

Darkos would never knew how he did that, but decided just to forget about and continue on with the assault.

* * *

Back at the Palace, Arthur, Betameche, Selenia, the Tangos, the King, Miro, Mino, and a few guards, one of which was carrying all of the Tangos' equipment, had entered the main hall. Arthur was impressed, he had never been inside the Palace before, it was truly a sight, like a museum.

"Wow! Check out this floor!" Adams said, this eyes on the well polished marble material the floor was made of.

"Yeah, it looks so smooth and clean, I bet you can eat off it," Boomer commented.

"And I think I just might," Fitz added.

Betameche appeared at Arthur's side, "What are those weird objects they arrived with?" Betameche asked, referring to the guns that the guard was carrying.

"Those are their weapons, they're called guns," Arthur explained.

"Guns? That's an odd name for a weapon," Betameche commented.

As they arrived into another room, the dinning room, they saw a long table that stretched from one end of the room to the other. The table was covered with plates, silver ware, and mostly...food.

"Whoa! That all looks mighty tasty," Fitz said, glaring at all the food that spread on the table.

"Enjoy!" the King offered. The royal subject gladly walked over to the food, except for Arthur was felt his hand being grabbed. He turned to see Selenia, a finger over her lips, signaling him to stay quiet. Arthur complied and followed as Selenia pulled him, leading him into another room. Leaving without making a single noise to alert anyone.

* * *

Back at the gate, two guards stood at their posts, unaware of the danger. A _hissing_ sound emitted, as if a fuse was lit. One of the guards heard the _hissing_ and walked over the window, he opened it and...

_Kaboom! _

The door had been breached, one of the two guards was dead, and the other tried to stand up. As he stood to his feet, he felt a arm grab him from behind, before he could do any thing, a blade appeared over his neck, and sliced his throat.

The Seide, who was just as merciless as his comrades, released the guard, allowing him to fall to the ground.

As the rest of the Seide wave passed through the doorway, they looked around, no one was around to know of their presence. The Seides dragged the bodies out of sight and continued on their way.

* * *

Arthur happy he had reunited with Selenia, yet at the same time curious at where she was taking him. The Minimoy princess brought Arthur into a garden, filled with many small plants and moss, but the one thing that could always catch peoples' attention was the sun flower, which was bigger according to Minimoy standards.

Selenia came to a stop, "Arthur, I would like to present to you... Selenious the royal flower," the Princess presented.

"Wow. It's beautiful," Arthur said, turning back to Selenia, "like you."

Selenia smiled, and pulled Arthur onto the flower. As they knelled down, the flower closed, covering them inside.

* * *

Within the dinning room, Boomer and Adams each held a red orb-like food, and each took bite of it, "Good, isn't it?" Betameche said.

"It sure is. What is it anyway?" Adams asked, in immense pleasure at the taste of the red orb.

"It's a dragonfly egg," Betameche answered, proudly.

Both Adams and Boomer each looked at the orbs in their hands, eyes now wide. Adams spat out the piece of the dragonfly egg, in complete disgust. Boomer, however, remained looking at his egg.

"Blah! That's disgusting!" Adams said, looking over to Boomer, who was still holding his dragonfly egg. Boomer just shrugged his sholders and took another bite of it. "Ugh! Sarge! That's a bug egg. It came from _bugs_!"

"Yeah, I know, but it's still food, and it tastes great," Boomer said, glancing around.

"I hear ya," Fitz added, chowing down on a grasshopper leg, "and these legs taste just like chicken!"

"Am I the only one freak out at the fact the food we're eating is made, and produced, by _bugs_?!" Adams complained.

"Hey! Where's Archie?" Boomer asked, seeing no sign of his friend.

"Oh? He and Selenia went somewhere in the Palace," the King answered, seated in his own chair while his mogoth stood by his side.

Boomer was unhappy, "I'd better go see where they went off to," he said, standing up from his chair and began to leave.

"Aw, come on, Sarge, let he and his girlfriend have some _alone_ time," Adams said.

"I'm just gonna see where they are," Boomer said, and left.

Adams just sighed and sat back in his chair. Fitz held out a grasshopper leg to him, "Wanna leg?" he offered.

Adams just pushed it away, "No thanks!"

* * *

The Seides came within visual contact with their target; the Palace. With stealth and well planned strategy, it was clearly not their usual style. There was a new enemy in charge of the Seide forces, a new threat to the village and the Seven Kingdoms.

_But who? And why?_

The Seides closed in on their target, swords and spears at their ready. Things were not looking good for our heros.

* * *

**I know, I beginning to tease you, and I'm sorry. Any questions or comments? R&R please.**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4: Alone Time

* * *

**I'm getting a little upset, only one person is sending reviews, I'm gonna need more reviews people!  
**

_**

* * *

Arthur and the Adventures of the Seven Kingdoms**_

The Series Begins

* * *

**Day 1-365**

At this point, Adams was getting pretty ill watching as everyone, mostly Fitz, wolfed down the made-outta-bugs meal. He was almost begging for something to happen, anything that might pull him away from this sight. He began to feel a bit jealous of Arthur, the boy gets the get-away, leaving with a princess, while he was stuck with a room full of bug chow and a comrade who loves it.

_As for Arthur and the Princess, sparks will surely fly_, Adams thought, thinking of how damn lucky the boy was.

Fitz was leaning back in his chair, "You sure you don't wanna leg? They're nearly gone," Fitz offered, pointing at the last remaining grasshopper leg on the plate.

Adams covered his eyes, blocking his vision of the leg, "If you wanna eat it, just eat it! I'm glad I didn't eat anything _before_ we arrived, otherwise I'd throw up!" Adams said, having just about enough.

"Suet ya self!" Fitz said, grabbing the leg. But before he could take a bit out of the gross yet delicious bug leg, an arrow pierced the leg from his hand, planting it right into the wall.

Everyone in the dining room turned to see who had shot the arrow and saw...Seides.

"Nobody move, just stay where you are and we'll go easy on you," the Chief Seides ordered.

Adams, Fitz, Betameche, and the King stayed where they were, watching as the Seides surrounded the entire table.

The Chief Seide examined the room and turned to two Seides, "Search the palace, there are sure to be more prisnoers to take," he ordered.

The two Seides nodded, understanding, and left the room. Leaving a dozen left in the dinning room. One of the brutal warriors took hold of the grasshopper leg that was shot out of Fitz's hand.

"Hey! I was gonna eat that!" Fitz said, angry.

* * *

Within Selenious, the royal flower, Arthur's admiring eye traced all around the inside of the flower, impressed by the magnificent colors he could see. While Selenia's admiring eye traced Arthur, _he was still so cute_.

"Selenia, this is...a great place to be," Arthur said, "with you, I mean."

Selenia smiled, "I'm glad you like it. I've been planning, when you returned, you and I get away from it all here."

"Really? How long were you planning this?" Arthur asked, worried.

"About a week after you left," Selenia answered, still maintaining her smile.

"Oh," Arthur said, feeling a bit guilty, "I'm sorry I was gone for so long. I had to go, my grandparents, my house..."

Selenia placed a finger on his lips, signaling to stop talking, "Shhh, it's okay, because you're back...for a whole year," the Minimoy princess immediately wrapped her arms around him, in a tight hug. She had longed for him to return, just so she could be with him again.

Selenia released him and looked within his eyes, he was certainly glad to have her back too. The couple began to lean in closer, lips parted. This was it, Selenia was about to get the kiss from her Prince Charming, the kiss she had missed after their last kiss a year ago. (_And if you read the book or watched the deleted scenes of Arthur and the Invisibles, you'd know what I'm talking about_)

They leaned closer, lips ready to lock, and eyes closing gently.

* * *

Boomer was walking down the hall, in search for the boy he was suppose to be watching AAT(At All Times). He eventually came across a door, that look peculiar. He approached the door, and reached for the handle.

* * *

Three more seconds, that's all it would have taken, just three more _damn_ seconds. Arthur and Selenia were just three seconds away from kissing, locking their lips in an embrace that would last an eternity, if they didn't hear the door open, along with a few foot steps.

Selenia and Arthur snapped out of their trance, now annoyed at just when they were about to have a moment they both have been waiting, only to have one of Arthur's paranoid bodyguards cut in.

Selenia was so frustrated, she was going to give this "Tango", _what's his name?_ "Boomer" a piece of her mind. "Listen, Boomer, Arthur is in no danger," she said, talking to the silhouette that closed in on the flower, "so you can stop worrying about him and just..." As the flower opened, it revealed...not Boomer, but a Seide.

_Ha-ha! Gotcha!_

* * *

The door that Boomer had really opened was to a room filled with many odd paintings, "These Mini-things really have an odd taste in art," he said out loud, before hearing a female scream.

Boomer looked back behind him and reached into his boot, pulling out the pistol he had cleverly hidden, and ran out the door, to aid whoever was in distress.

* * *

Arthur and Selenia managed to dodge the swing of the Seide's sword. Now realizing that another Seide was there, they both each attack the two lovers.

Selenia managed to fight back her Seide with her dagger, while Arthur was knocked over near the edge of a cliff.

The Seide leaped, ready to slice the boy, but Arthur thought fast; he caught the Seide's sword handle, and kicked the Seide in the air behind him. The Seide who was taken off guard by the turn of the tables, screamed as he fell down the cliff.

Arthur, now armed with the Seide's weapon, saw that Selenia was knocked to the ground by the other Seide. The brute raised his sword in the air, ready to cut her into tiny pieces.

_Not if Arthur had anything to saw about it._

The boy ran and prevented the Seide's blade(_Yeah! It rhymes! Big whoop! Wanna fight about it!?_!) from doing so. Now with both blades locked. Although it looked as if our hero was going to succeed, the Seide still had more strenght, he managed to knocked down Arthur to the ground.

The Seide raised his weapon, now about to slice him to bits, Selenia ran to his side, if he died she will die with him. But before to the Seide could slay the couple, a loud sound, as if a gunshot, had emitted.

The Seide froze and fell to the ground in front the huddling couple, they both saw Boomer, pistol in hand, standing in the door.

"I leave you two alone for a few minutes and look what happens!" Boomer said, annoyed.

* * *

**Yeah, I know, Boomer to the Rescue! Now please review! One doesn't seem like enough.**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5: Unleash Hell!

* * *

**Here's the next one. Beware: thing are getting a little bit violent.  
**

_**

* * *

Arthur and the Adventures of the Seven Kingdoms**_

The Series Begins

* * *

**Day 1-365**

Boomer opened the helmet of the Seide corpse, seeing its insect-like face, "So, bugs are the ones attacking us, eh?"

"I can't tell you how much of a pest these things are," Selenia said, wiping herself off, "they come and destroy everything! Leaving nothing but rubble."

"And do they travel in groups," Boomer asked, standing tall.

"Of course, the only thing worse than one Seide is a bunch of Seides," Selenia answered.

"If two came in here, then there must be more of them at the Palace," Arthur suggested.

Boomer reloaded his pistol, "Then it looks like we're gonna have to rescue my team and your father and brother," he said, turning back and heading for the door.

Arthur began to follow him, but stopped to turn to Selenia. She was looking at the ground, she seemed upset. "Selenia?"

The Princess looked back up to Arthur and gave him a smile, "Don't worry about me, Arthur, let's just help the others," Selenia said.

Arthur was worried for her, but decided she was right. As they both headed for the door, Selenia sighed, for one year she had waited for his return, and her lips longed for his, but it looks like they are going to wait a little longer.

* * *

At some location about a few miles away from the Palace, with a good view of the entire village, a dark armored Minimoy, the one who had the talk with Darkos was there, approaching another figure in dark clothing, which covered the figures entire body and identity.

This dark figure was clearly known as Remnant, the now ruler of the Seide forces, Darkos, and this mysterious "Society" that was mentioned early.

The dark armored Minimoy approached Remnant, "Morgan, has the Commander sent in his troops to pick the prisoners requested?" Remnant asked, his arms crossed.

"Yes, Remnant, he was a little disturbed having me command him, I had to remind him to take the prisoners _before_ he destroys the village," the Minimoy, whose name was Morgan, said.

"Excellent, once his job is done, we can move in for...Reconstruction," Remnant said.

"Sir, why are we wasting our time with taking prisoners? Simply annihilating village would be easier for clearing space," Morgan suggested.

"Because these prisoners are of _royalty_, within their blood is unique power, which proves very useful to us. Therefore, we must have Princess Selenia, Prince Betameche, and the King..._alive_," Remnant concluded.

"Why so many prisoners? One deliciously beautiful princess could be enough to control the entire Seven Kingdoms," Morgan said.

"Don't worry, Morgan, once we have the princess you may began your..._persuasion_ project," Remnant said, his voice steady, "but all of the royal blood must be in custody of the Society...if we are to control all of the Kingdoms."

"Understood, Remnant, once Darkos is done with this village's annihilation we shall rebuild!" Morgan concluded.

"Today the village, tomorrow the entire Seven Kingdoms, the Society of Shadows shall reign! And no one will be in our way."

* * *

Within the dinning room, where the Seides waited for their two scouts to return. Now that everyone was standing against the wall, surrounded by Seides, with the Tangos' equipment on the other side of the wall, things looked grim.

Arthur, Selenia, and Boomer stood near the doorway, in visual contact with all of the hostages that the Seides had taken.

Fitz and Adams spotted them, and Boomer signaled them to keep quiet. The element of surprise was in their hands.

Boomer mouthed something to his comrades, making no sound that will alert the Seides, "Get the guns. I'll make a diversion," he mouthed.

Fitz and Adams gave a quick wink, and prepared themselves for the diversion.

Boomer stepped out in the open, and shot the Seide nearest to the hostages. As the shot Seide dropped, the others looked at the attacker. As they saw Boomer, Seide archers aimed their arrows at Boomer, and fired.

But Boomer was a expert when it came to "thinking fast". He jumped behind the Seide nearest to him and used him as a human...er, Seide shield. Arrows planted themselves into in the Seide's chest.

Fitz and Adams leaped over to their equipment. Adams raised out his chain gun and squeezed the trigger; shooting down Seide by Seide. Fitz picked a M16 rifle and fired all around the room.

Guns fired, Seides dropped, the dinning room had been turned into a shooting field. The Chief Seide looked all around, unsure what had happened to cause such a calamity. Before he knew, Boomer grabbed hold of him, his arm around his neck as he stood behind the brutal warrior. The Chief Seide struggled, trying to break free of his hold, to try and...

_Snap!_

Boomer had broken his neck, dropping the pathetic brute and dusted himself off. After that, the short battle was over.

"I have never been more scared in my life," Betameche admitted. The King agreed. Selenia ran over to them to assist them.

"Are you alright, Father?" Selenia asked, helping him up.

"Yes, I'm alright," the King said, back on his feet, "but I don't think those were the only Seides around."

"It's very unusual for them to be traveling in only small groups. There might be more outside," Miro concluded.

"Damn," Boomer cursed under his breath. He turned to Adams and Fitz, "Boys, gear up, we have more bugs to take down."

"Aw man," Adams complained, "I'm beginning to get sick of bugs."

"Well, suck it up!" Boomer snapped, clipping on his supply belt and picking up his shotgun, "there's a time for _action_, and this is one of those times."

Adams and Fitz geared up, clipped on their supply belts and arming themselves. Adams holstered his bazooka back on his back, while Fitz put on his backpack, filled with explosives.

"Archie, you stay here. This should be the safest place in this mess," Boomer said, adjusting his Boonie cap once more.

"But Charlie, you can't take an army of Seides," Arthur said.

"Listen Archie," Boomer started, holstering a sniper rifle and his machete on his back, "we're the elites of military school, the best god damned team you'll ever see. Just watch us take 'em on," Boomer concluded, handing Arthur a spare supply belt, "Here, put this on, in case they _do_ get through us, your gonna need this."

Arthur accepted the supply belt and put it on. The Tangos left.

"Now what?" Betameche asked.

Arthur thought for a moment, _if only I had the magic sword_.

* * *

The Tangos arrived at the doorway, weapons loaded and ready. As they stepped outside the Palace they came across over fifty Seide warriors. Boomer examined them all, "Unleash Hell!"

Adams let loose with his chain gun, thousands upon thousands of bullets zoomed through the air, piercing dozens of Seides. Fitz tossed a grenade, _like throwing a baseball_. The grenade landed in the middle of a group of Seides, and detonated, pieces of Seide armor flew everwhere.

Boomer shot his shotgun, blasting the brutes one at a time.A Seide ran at him, trying to attack him. _Stupid bug_. Boomer knocked the Seide, with the butt of the shotgun in the head, knocking him to the ground. He then shot a round in the insect's chest, as to end his misery.

"Die Seide Bastards!" Adams cursed as he blasted every Seide in sight.

"Adams, watch yer language. Kids could be readin' this," Fitz said, firing his rifle.

"Oh yeah, what are they gonna do about it?" Adams challenged.

"Well...considerin' this here story's a startin' of a series, and also future fanfics of this subject, and also most of the readers are fanfic writers, they could decide to have you killed in future episodes of the Series," Fitz concluded.

"Fine! I'll be a little more less of a douche," Adams said, annoyed, "Die Seide Punks! There, is that better?"

"I reacon it is," Fitz agreed.

"Hey! How's about you two cut the chatter and focus! We've got company. _Big_ company," Boomer ordered as more Seides came into visual.

These Seides were not like the infantry, if you played the game you'd know what they look like. These were Monster Seides, much larger and more frighening than regular Seides. In they enormous hands they held battle clubs, strong enough to break every bone in one's body.

There were four Monster Seides, the overgrown brutes charged at them, knocking away infantry Seides that were foolish enough to stand in their way.

"Break formation!" Boomer ordered, the Tangos divided. Now each on their own.

* * *

Back in the Palace, Arthur paced back and forth, thinking whether he should help them or stay here, as Boomer instructed him.

"Those bodyguards of yours seem really tough," Betameche commented, breaking the silence.

"Yes, but they kind of stubborn if you ask me," Selenia added, her arms crossed.

"I can't wait any longer. I have to help them," Arthur said, heading for the door.

"I'm coming with you," Selenia said, picking up one of the fallen Seide's swords.

"Hey! You're not leaving me outta this!" Betameche said, joining his comrades.

After one whole year of separation, they were all going to have another adventure together.

_The trio was back!_

* * *

** Yeah, I know, kinda violent, but at least there's action. Please review!  
**

* * *


	6. Chapter 6: The Sword of Power Excalibur

* * *

**Hey! Sorry this one's a little late, I've just been having a case of Writer's Block.  
**

_**

* * *

Arthur and the Adventures of the Seven Kingdoms**_

The Series Begins

* * *

**Day 1-365**

"Stay away from me ya over-sized piece of bug crap!" Adams yelled, shooting at the Monster Seide with his chain gun.

But the Monster Seide just keep going, the bullets couldn't penetrate its heavy armor.

Adams backed up a little, tossing his chain gun aside and pulling out his bazooka, "Let's see ya take this!" he yelled, firing his bazooka.

The rocket pierced the over-sized brute in the chest, knocking it down like a bottle at the carnival.

Adams walked over to the fallen Monster Seide, "Rule one; never tango with a Tango!" he said, patting his trusty bazooka. One down, three to go.

Fitz had more trouble dealing with his Monster Seide. The giant brute keep slamming on the ground with his club, creating cracks in the ground that looked as if created by an earthquake. Fitz found it very difficult to say on his toes. As the monster slammed again, Fitz dodged and jumped on his back, now riding him like a bull at a rodeo.

"Hee-Ha!" he cheered, waving his hat in the air, "this is more fun than the malfunctionin' teacup ride at the carnival!"

While he had his fun, Arthur, Selenia, and Betameche came in just in time to witness the fight.

Boomer had unsheathed his machete, with two weapons in both hands, he charged at the Monster Seide in front of him, and as the monster raised his club and threatened to slam it upon Boomer, he turned the tables by piercing his machete through the monster's armed arm.

The Monster Seide roared with pain, losing grip of his club and dropping it to the earth. Boomer saw another Achilles' heel of the beast, its toes, he then shot them and the monster fell backwards, roaring more with pain. Boomer jumped on top of the beast's chest and kicked its helmet open, revealing its even uglier insect face. Boomer then aimed his shotgun and blasted the giant brute's face.

But coming out of the smog in front of Boomer, the fourth Monster Seide appeared and knocked Boomer off the corpse's chest, on the hard earth.

Arthur knew he had to do something or the Monster Seide would kill him. He ran out in the open, heading for the Sword of Power. If memory serves correctly he was the only one to free the sword, now he was off to try again. He took hold of the sword's handle and pulled out of the stone, it was free again!

Boomer propped himself up as the Monster Seide stood over him, raising his club. But before it could do anything more, Arthur swung his sword. The golden blade launched a bolt of lightning, pure and bright, that struck and fell the monster, leaving Boomer out of danger, for the moment.

Arthur ran over to him, helping him up, "How the hell'd you do?!" he asked, just as surprised as Arthur himself.

"It's a magic sword," Betameche answered, appearing by Arthur's side, "it has over a thousand powers."

"Magic, s'magic," Boomer said, thinking it was one big joke.

"Uh...Sarge," Boomer turned to Fitz, who was still riding the Monster Seide, "I'm gonna need a little here!" Fitz managed to say, before he was thrown off the giant's back. Adams was able to catch him, or break his fall, because Fitz hand landed on Adams.

As Adams pushed Fitz off of him, Arthur swung the sword again, launching another bolt of lightning, which fell as the last one did.

"I never knew this sword could do that," Arthur said, amazed.

"Well, I'm certainly impressed," Selenia said, smiling.

"Be impressed later. Here comes the second wave!" Boomer said, pointing to a hord of Seides coming in their direction. "Adams! Get your chain gun!"

Adams ran and picked up his chain gun, which still had some ammunition left.

Boomer re-sheathed his machete, "I suppose you're gonna tell me to go back inside and don't do anything stupid?" Arthur asked, leaning on his sword.

Boomer turned to him, "I normally would, but while you're still here; let's kick some Seide can!" he said, Arthur smiled.

Armed with weapons, Arthur, Betameche, Selenia, and the Tangos charged at the Seides, "Long live the Seven Kingdoms!"

* * *

At the gate, where Darkos stood awaiting orders, the prince of shadows had grown impatient of waiting for these incompetent Seides his master use to call "warriors". He was just about to take matters into his own hands and just release the beast, destroying all including the one responsible for Necropolis' destruction, when Morgan appeared, out of nowhere, behind him.

"I see you grow impatient, Commander," Morgan said, Darkos spun around, actually surprised by the Minimoy's arrival, "what is your status?"

"Those incompetent fools have yet to return, we might as well destroy the village anyway!" Darkos suggested, raising a fist.

"I'm afraid that request is denied," Morgan said, "and it doesn't matter anyway; Remnant is calling a retreat. Report back to the Sixth Kingdom immediately!"

Darkos lowered his head, "Very well, the mission is being aborted."

"Very good, Commander," Morgan said, turning his back to Darkos, "And remember; we're _always_ watching."

Darkos turned back to Morgan, to give him a piece of his mind, but Morgan had already vanished, disappeared without a trace. Darkos knew he'd never know how this Minimoy could keep disappearing and reappearing all the time.

The Prince of Shadows grinned evilly, _that fool_, he thought. There was no way he was going to pull when he was this close to the Minimoys' annihilation.

"You!" he pointed to the nearest Seide, "Release the beast. This village shall crumble beneath its might!"

* * *

At the time, our heroes were making good progress; many Seide warriors fell follow by hundreds more. They were unstoppable! The Princess had more skill with two blades than one, she countered every strike.

Betameche, with his multifunction pocket knife's saber blade, knocked any Seide that dared to come near him. He fought kinda like Master Yoda from Star Wars.

The Tangos could easily blast through the bugs, their weak swords and needles were nothing compared to the Tangos' superior guns and technology.

And Arthur, wielding the magic sword, unleashed its power, shooting lightning at any Seide that threatened to harm him, or his love.

As they came to the gateway, where the Seides were entering, Boomer pumped another clip into his shotgun, "Let's get this over with!"

Arthur swung the sword, lightning shot down any and every Seide. The Sword of Power was similar to the Excalibur, a magic sword given to King Arthur(no relation to our Arthur) by Merlin, a kind wizard of wisdom.

You could say that this is similar to Sword in the Stone, that's what I thought of the sword and the movie. There is an Arthur who will become king by pulling a sword from a stone both in this movie and the old movie, if you could compare the two movies you would see they are very much alike.

Back to the story, all of the Seides lay scattered, downed by our heroes who lowered their weapons. Selenia approached Arthur, "Well done Hero," she said, kinda sounding like a mocking tone. Arthur shared a laugh with her before they began to lean in closer.

"Now wait just a minute," Fitz said, another moment interrupted, "how old is she anyway?"

"I am one thousand years old," Selenia said, proudly.

The Tangos just dropped their jaws, "Archie, you sly dog!" Adams said, in a congratulating voice.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked, curious.

"It's actually kinda funny really; you're gettin' it on with a girl who's a thousand years old, yet you're only eleven," Fitz said, chuckling.

As they talked it out, Boomer could hear something, coming from the doorway, it sounded almost like..._growling_.

"That is only in human years," Selenia said, unaware of what was coming.

"Only in hu-? What the hell is that suppose to mean?!" Adams said, even more frustrated.

"Adams, drop it! We're not outta the woods yet," Boomer said, his eyes concentrated on the doorway, containing darkness.

"What do ya mean? I don't-" Fitz started, before they all heard a roar, a loud roar, a monstrous roar.

They all turned their attention to the doorway, they could hear loud footsteps that were only getting louder, meaning they were getting closer.

Arthur raised the Sword of Power/Excalibur, things just got a whole lot worse.

* * *

** I know, I'm not that good at fighting scenes, I still have Writer's Block. But, it's getting to the big one. Please review!  
**

* * *


	7. Chapter 7: The Beast Upon the Village

* * *

**Okay! The show must go on, I know you all need this Series starter if you want to make an episode, so here's Chapter 7!  
**

_**

* * *

Arthur and the Adventures of the Seven Kingdoms**_

The Series Begins

* * *

**Day 1-365**

The Tangos had their guns raised, "Don't fire until see... uh, it!" _Oh yeah that was really creative. NOT!_

The beast rammed through the gateway, expanding it as it charged, and came into view. It was a scorpion, over course in human height they would be harmless, but in Minimoy standards, it was giant. Much more bigger than the Monster Seide, with its large claws, red eyes, and gigantic tail.

"This is bad!" Betameche said, panicking.

"Don't worry, it's a _black _scorpion, they're not poisonous," Fitz concluded.

"It's not the poison we're worried about, Fitz, It's the size!" Boomer yelled.

"Aw man! This is _seriously_ messed up!" Adams added.

The scorpion raised its tail in the air, and brought it down. Luckily our heroes managed to dodge the attack, splitting up. Unfortunately, the impact on the earth sent Arthur, Selenia, Adams and Fitz in one direction, and sent Boomer and Betameche in another.

As Arthur landed hard upon the ground, he sat up, holding his head. He turned to the others, Adams and Fitz were alright too, but when he turned to Selenia, his relieved look turned into a frightened one. Selenia lied on the ground, motionless.

* * *

Boomer landed face first on the ground, and Betameche landed on top of him, "Majestic, with all due respect, get off!" Boomer growled.

Betameche immediately hopped off of him as he got to his feet. Beta heard a cry for help, he turned and saw a Minimoy, being held on a pillar by two threatening Seides, "Bomber, look!"

"It's 'Boomer,'" he corrected, turning to see the same sight.

"Help me! Please!" the poor Minimoy cried, begging anyone within hearing range to aid his poor soul. The Seides just laughed.

"Boomer, do something!" Betameche cried.

"Don't worry, Majestic," Boomer said, pulling out his sniper rifle, "Just leave this to ol' Doctor Precision." He aimed his sniper rifle at the nearest Seide, and fired; launching a bullet into the head.

The Seide fell to the ground, the Minimoy almost lost his balance, but the other Seide kept a grip on him. The insect took a shot in the shoulder, letting go of the Minimoy.

As he began to fall, Boomer kicked a carriage full of hay, it rolled underneath the Minimoy, making his landing much softer.

Boomer and Betameche ran over to the Minimoy, to check if he was alright, "Are you okay?" Boomer asked as the Minimoy hopped from the carriage. He was shorter than Boomer, but taller than Beta. He had a long, mud-colored beard, a flat nose, and two beady eyes. His clothes made him look somewhat like a hobo and a pirate.

"You-you saved me!" the Minimoy said, a tone combined with shock and gratitude.

The earth shook, "Listen sir, ya need to get outta here," Boomer said.

"I was hanging from that pillar and I thought I was going to die! And you saved me!" the Minimoy said, laughing like a lunatic.

"Alright... This is a little weird, let's go...find the others, Beta," Boomer said. They turned around and walked away from the crazy Minimoy, to look for their comrades.

* * *

Fitz wrapped a bandage around Selenia's head, a bandage was tied over her shoulder to support her broken arm, she was still alive but she was still unconscious. Arthur looked upon her with tearful eyes. She was hurt.

"She's alright Archie, but she's gotta stay outta action for some time now," Fitz said.

"She's lucky enough to be alive!" Adams said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"We'd better get outta here, with that thing crawlin' all over the place it ain't safe fer us neither," Fitz concluded.

"No. I'm not leaving Selenia," Arthur said, "I'm not leaving the village to this monster to destroy."

"Don't be stupid, Archie," a voice said, they turned to find Boomer and Betameche joining them, "that thing will tear you apart! And we'll be outta the job."

"Oh no," Betameche cried, seeing Selenia's injured form, "my sister!"

"She's alright, she's just in a concussion, a broken arm, she might even have amnesia but I'm not sure about that, anyway, we need to find a safe place where she could rest," Fitz said.

"Yeah, but where are we gonna find-?" Adams trailed off.

"Adams, what's a matter with you?" Boomer said, raising an eyebrow.

"Who's your friend, Sarge?" Adams asked.

_Friend?_ Boomer turned around in confusion of what Adams was talking about, only to find the Minimoy, he had saved earlier, standing there.

Boomer backed up in surprise, "What the-? Why are you following me?" he asked the hobo-looking elf.

"You have saved me! I owe you my life!" the Minimoy cheered.

"Oh, that again," Boomer sighed, "listen, do you know a place where we could take cover while we come up with a plan? The Majestic is hurt."

"Of course, noble warriors! Right this way," the Minimoy began to lead them. Arthur picked up Selenia and carried her as they all followed the oddball of a Minimoy.

* * *

**Sorry I took so long, I have other stories. Please review!  
**

* * *


	8. Chapter 8: Fall of Beast, Rise of Chose

* * *

**Okay!  
**

_**

* * *

Arthur and the Adventures of the Seven Kingdoms**_

The Series Begins

* * *

**Day 1-365**

As the scorpion tore down the village, the strange Minimoy lead our heroes to a door, a shining door that resembled a snail shell. Next to it was a small-sized snail(called a Chtock guard), hiding within its shell.

"The safe place from said beasty is behind big shell door, which is kept locked by Chtock guard, which is right there," the Minimoy said, pointing to the Chtock guard.

"Alright, so tell him to open up!" Boomer said, as the earth shook, "It's gettin' hot out here!"

"Sadly, I can't," the Minimoy said, lowering his head.

"Then allow us!" Adams said, raising his rifle at the Chtock guard.

"No, wait!" Betameche pleaded, waving his hands in front of Adams, "That's not how you get a Chtock guard to open up."

"Oh really, then how do we open it, 'Majestic?'" Adams asked, in a disrespectful tone.

"Easy, you hypnotize it," Betameche said, as if it were obvious.

"Hypnotize the guard...? That's a big load!" Adams snorted.

"Well here, let me show you," Betameche said, pulling out his knife. He stood in front of the Chtock guard, pressed a few buttons on his knife(if you played the game, then this would make sense to you), and as a result, lights flashed from the multifunction knife. The Chtock guard peeped out of its shell, gazing at the flashing lights, and immediately fell into a trance. Its eyes wide as it stared a the knife.

"Y'see, I've hypnotized him," Betameche said, as the door opened.

Arthur walked into the cave-like shelter, and rested Selenia gently on the ground, "She should be safe in here," the Minimoy said to Boomer.

"Thank Mister..." Boomer started, waiting for the Minimoy's name.

"They call me, Jango," the Minimoy said.

"Right," Boomer said, pulling out a com-link, "Godsend Command, this is Tango Sergeant Boomer, please come in," Boomer said, talking into the com-link.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked.

"Calling us home," Boomer answered, "Godsend, respond. This is Tango Sergeant Boomer," he repeated, "Sushot is in danger and we need reinforcements."

There was no response, "Boomer, let it go, I'm not going," Arthur said.

"Don't be stupid, Sushot, we need to get you outta here!" Boomer said.

"You're only here to protect me, and I'm going back to help the village," Arthur pointed out, "And if you're going to protect me, you're just gonna have to come along."

Boomer hesitated, as Arthur had struck a good point. Without Arthur alive, he and the Tangos would be out of the job.

Arthur raised the Sword of Power and turned to the scorpion, he ran down the hill, to fight for the Minimoy village.

* * *

Darkos grinned as he heard the victorious roar of the scorpion, and the destruction that seemed to echo. Although he would have enjoyed joining in on the chaos, he had to remain within the caves, near the gateway.

"You disobeyed, Commander," said a voice. Darkos spun around to see Morgan, his arms folded, his foot tapping on the ground, and a unfriendly look on his face. "I told you to retreat. To report back to HQ so we may plan out our next move. And you've done _this_! Releasing the beast upon the village, the village we were suppose to capture _alive_!"

"Well, there's been a change in plans," Darkos said, disrespectfully.

"Your recent actions and attitude has brought displeasure to me and to Remnant," Morgan said, "Commander, you'd better wise up if you wish to keep your place in the Society of Shadows, because I can easily talk to Remnant about it and have you thrown out, even executed!"

Darkos had just about enough, he grabbed Morgan by the neck and raised him off the ground. But sadly for him, Morgan punched his chest, and as a result, Darkos lost his breath. "What- what have you done?" He croaked.

"That's none of your concern, Commander," Morgan said as he was dropped by Darkos, "but if you disobey again, then you'll die there and then. Are we clear."

Morgan released his hold over Darkos as he nodded his head, "Now pull back, Remnant predicts that the beast will be defeated in just a few more moments."

"How does Remnant know of this?" Darkos asked, getting back on his feet.

"Trust me, Commander, Remnant, alike me, has unpredictable abilities."

* * *

Arthur found the scorpion near the Palace, roaring as it destroyed buildings. With the Sword of Power in his grip, Arthur shot a bolt of lightning at the scorpion, which caught its attention.

The beast slowly turned around, spying the boy who had dared to assault him. The scorpion roared, and charged.

As the beast charged, Arthur ran underneath in it, and released bolt after bolt of lightning. The beast roared with pain and stomped on the ground, shaking Arthur off his feet. Arthur got back on his feet and reclaimed the Sword of Power.

He looked up and saw the scorpion attempt to crush him with its massive belly. Arthur leaped out of the way, avoiding the crushing assault of the beast.

Arthur turned back to the scorpion, as it turned to him, it looked enraged, its red eyes boiling like like magma. As it appeared to ready itself for a charge, Arthur held the sword in the air, the blade sung.

The beast was read to charge when a small object, like a ball, hit one of its legs. Arthur could see were the object had implanted itself, and he began to hear beeping.

_Boom!!!_

The object appeared to be a grenade, the explosion roasted the creature's leg, it roared in pain. "Fire!" ordered a voice, a militant voice.

Arthur looked to see Boomer, Adams, and Fitz appear, firing their weapons at the scorpion. Their plan seemed to have worked, the scorpion was no longer paying any attention to Arthur, but it advanced to the Tangos.

Arthur looked at Boomer, who was trying to mouth something to him, his lips read, _We've got 'em distracted, let 'em have it!_

Arthur looked around, what could he do? _The Sword, _said an elderly voice, _Use the Sword's potential power_. Arthur looked at the sword, it's shining blade, he knew just what to do.

He ran at the scorpion, without a moment to lose. Boomer watched him, "Sushot! What are you doin'?!"

Arthur ignored him and stood underneath the scorpion, now that it was unaware of him, he had the element of surprise. Arthur raised the Sword in the air, pointed at the beast above, and called lightning. The blade glowed, and a bolt of lightning from above answered its call and came to the blade, slicing through the scorpion.

The beast made noises of pain, and began to tip. Arthur ran out from under the beast and watched as it fell to the ground, dead.

Arthur looked upon the beast's corpse, he had done it. He had saved the village. He had won!

He turned to the Tangos, most of them were cheering, along with the rest of the Minimoy population.

"Dude, that was awesome!" Adams congratulated.

"This beats watching bulls wrestlin' by a long shot!" Fitz said.

Arthur turned to Boomer, "Sushot! That was the craziest, stupidest, most brainless move _anyone_ could ever pull!" Boomer said, sounding angry, and the tone of his voice changed, "Well done. You would have made a good soldier, Sushot."

Arthur grinned at this compliment, he looked behind Boomer, and saw Selenia, wrapped up in her bandages, Betameche, and the assisting Minimoy; Jango.

"Arthur," Selenia said, standing in front of the noble hero, "It's great to have you back." _That's it?_

"I'll say," Betameche agreed, "What you did with that sword was pure genius. Didn't I tell you things were dull without ya?"

Selenia just had about enough of being patient, she pushed Betameche aside, grabbed Arthur, and locked her lips with his. Arthur was relieved, not just that Selenia doesn't have amnesia like Fitz had guess, but because he could finally be with her in peace, just to finally hold her and kiss her.

Boomer just smiled, "Aren't you gonna try and separate 'em?" Adams asked, a little shock that their overprotective leader was standing calmly.

"Not this time, Adams. I don't think she's any danger we'll have to worry about."

* * *

**Sorry I took so long, I have other stories. **

**Anyway, here's where I really need those review, the next chapter is going to be the last, so sorry, but it's your decision how you want it to end, this story I mean, so you can write your own episode of the series, after this event.**

**So here's the chose on Boomer, Adams, and Fitz the Tango troopers. In the last chapter, should they stay in the Seven Kingdoms? Or should they leave? Please Review!  
**

* * *


	9. Chapter 9: YOUR turn to Carry it on

_**Attention!**_

**This is where I draw the line, mostly because my limit is ten chapters per story. There you have it, the beast was slain, Arthur and Selenia finally had their moment, and the Society of Shadows ventures back to their lair to plot a new plan. And now their next adventure starts with YOU. Although answers to my previous question about the decision of the Tangos staying in the Seven Kingdoms would have been useful, but I decided to let you, the writer, decide that. **

**Also, when you write a story about the Arthur and the Invisibles series, you know your own episode, all I as of you is to put "Minimoy episode" on the story's summary. That way other AATI fans can find your story. Why? Because no other category will have the word "Minimoy."  
**

**P.S. I look forward to reading your Arthur and the Invisibles episode, and thank you for reading.  
**


End file.
